No Guarantees
by everydaydreams
Summary: Life doesn't come with guarantees.Even thing that you are sure about can change absolutely and that hurts like hell.


Name: No Guarantees

Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Marvel but they don't seem to care much about them so I am using them for the time being.

A/N: So I was flipping through channels and saw some show where a woman was talking to the barman about how her husband used to love her and doesn't seem to give a damn about her anymore which made me think about Jean and Scott.

The raw whiskey burnt her throat and everything on its ; she seemed to experience the pain from a distance like it was somebody else's body and not hers. Had she become so incapable for human attachment that she couldn't even connect to herself?

Another glass down the throat. There starts the burn-again. Jean Grey has always been a classy lady with her upper middle class upbringing trying to do all the right things the way her mother taught , her college days had seen a lot of dates, friends, dancing and partying at ungodly hours and roaming the streets of Brooklyn even a bit of weed but she had seldom entered a bar like this. I was more of a Logan kind of bar. She could imagine him sitting beside her, downing bottle after bottle so the alcohol could get past his healing factor. She smiled dryly at that-she knew she was going to wish for one in the morning when the hangover hit.

"_Apocalypse stripped away a lot of his illusions."_

So apparently, everything they had ever been through was that-just an illusion. Every single moment they had spent, all the caring, love and comfortable silences, all the sacrifices and finding a way back to each other and all she gets from her husband of nearly two years is "When En Sabah Nur was in my head, he spent a lot of his time stripping away a few of my illusions about life and about myself. Another glass-bottoms up.

_Her heart was aching and her bed was cold._

She was sinking deep down emotionally and there was no way out. It was like Anne died and when she was dying in that space ship, her body rotting from the radiation-desperately wishing she could see Scott and her family for one last time, except it was not. At least she hadn't felt so lonely. She begged and Jean Grey-Summers did not beg, Scott Summers to touch her, to show her that he loved her, to make her feel loved after a very long time. She remembered the last time.

Want, raw want consumed them both and she felt like she was burning, that she literally resembled flames. Scott was buried deep inside r and yet she could sense he wanted her closer. There was something very urgent, very scared about him today and this scared her. Their sex life was either fun or sensual, filled with emotions. They have had their share of wild sex but there was something different about today. Like he wanted to hold onto her but felt like he had to let her go. Maybe it was meeting Apocalypse again, but this was going to be the last time; the twelve were going to stop him once and for all and they were going to go back to Alaska and start their own family. She smiled a little at that-their family and felt Scott stare intensely at her. As Scott pulled out of her and held her fiercely to himself she moved a bit closer and murmured," I love you. Just one more mission and we can go back."

Scott hugged her even fiercely and then pulled her into a deep kiss, a Scott kiss as Jean called it which had all of him in it. As Jean was slowly drowning in sleep she projected to him that they were going to make it-pull through like always.

"_I don't know what we are anymore."_

Another day of endless despair, another day of wondering where they stood now, greeted Jean in a cloudy morning. She turned around and saw that Scott's side of the bed was still unwrinkled; the sheets were never slept in. The only way she could sleep now a days were sleeping pills. As Jean got up to get dressed, her mind fell into a familiar path of brooding. Jean could see every bridge between them burning, them moving away from one another with each breath and all she could do was watch it all going down with an unfamiliar helplessness. Her legs took her to the kitchen and she saw him-them. Cyclops and the White Queen chatting away at breakfast. As she turned around her eyes met Logan's and she turned away before she succumbed to the , she told herself, just like Scott says.

….

As she entered their suite she saw Scott sleeping peacefully, like a baby. She stared at him for God knows how long and then slowly moved closer. Her hand moved to touch his hair and she whispered in the silence of the night" I don't know what we are anymore." Her hands reached for the pills again.

"_I don't know who you are anymore."_

Jean heard it all. Allegations about how she had never loved him, how she has died on him so many times, how she had never been there for him. She called her a bully. Suddenly Emma was on the floor screaming in pain and people scrambling in the room. But all Jean did was stare at Scott. His eyes were glowing, hands at his glasses daring her to look into his mind. Not even a simple sorry, not even an "Emma, it's between us. "Absolute silence through all the allegations, broken only after Emma's screams. As she left the room Jean could no more feel.

After that-confused days, confused nights, thinking about giving him one last chance. Holding to Mom trying not to feel. You know you love him. Turning up at Hellfire Club and listening to how they were a childhood romance gone too long. As she left once again, she remembered how her lips had breathed out to him the other day when she left the room at the mansion after the very public fight," I don't know who you are anymore."

So a pretty please, with cherry on , please, please reviews would be very nice. I really want to know how it is.


End file.
